Finish or Game Over
by Dewi Hyuuchi-chan
Summary: Awal mula terjadi masalah perkembangan dunia. Dua manusia berbeda gender ini terpaksa ikut masuk untuk merubah takdir. Mempertaruhkan semua untuk meraih 'FINISH' dan menghindari 'GAME OVER' dengan sebuah kekuatan yang bernama 'CINTA'. / Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk event #IndigoRose :-D /


Finish or Game Over

.

.

.

Pada abad ke-22

.

.

Jepang merupakan kota yang semakin canggih. Terlihat mobil-mobil terbang tanpa kebisingan melewati angkasa. Bahkan kalau dilihat dari atas hanya terlihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Seperi pabrik, resto, toko-toko atau fasilitas-fasilitas yang lain. Tanah kosong memang terlihat.

Dan itu disediakan untuk menampung rumah pindahan. Karena rumah hanya bisa dibawa dengan mode digital. Supaya jika bepergian jauh bisa tidur di rumah sendiri, di lahan kosong itu. Karena memang rumah semegah apapun tak senyaman rumah sendiri kan?

Di jalan yang dulunya terlihat awut-awutan dengan tingkat kemacetan tinggi sekarang malah dipenuhi orang berlalu lalang, tanpa ada asap knalpot dan suara berisik kendaraan. Jalan itu menjadi jalan yang dimanfaatkan semua orang untuk sekedar berjalan-jalan dengan sebuah 'robot'.

Robot manusia yang dahulunya hanya sebagai pelayan di kedai atau resto bahkan sebagai penyanyi, sekarang beralih profesi menjadi pelayan pribadi.

Setiap orang memiliki satu untuk menemaninya seumur hidup. Laki-laki mendapatkan robot perempuan. Perempuan akan mendapatkan robot laki-laki. Robot yang menemani sejak kecil akan selalu mengikuti perkembangan tuannya.

Jika tuannya masih kecil dia juga kecil. Semakin lama dari tahun-ketahun robot juga dapat berkembang karena dalam robot sudah diberi chip perkembangan.

Kalau begitu tak ayal orang-orang disana sama sekali tidak ada atau tak akan pernah ada yang menjalani hubungan serius dengan sesamanya -manusia-. Bahkan jika pun ada itu hanya 1 % dari semua penduduk.

Karena menurut mereka robot lebih mudah dikendalikan.

Tapi apa kuat yah hidup tanpa cinta?

Robot kan tidak punya cinta.

Pernah pembuatan ini ditentang pada abad ke-21, karena itu akan mengakibatkan tidak adanya regenerasi manusia yang akan lahir.

Tapi sejauh ini pertentangan itu tak membuahkan hasil. Karena yang mendasari hal itu hanya para tetua, dan kaum muda punya ide sendiri.

'Berhasil'— itu satu kata cukup karena pembuatan robot manusia laris dipasaran.

Tanpa menyadari akan resiko tak adanya perkembangan di negeri ini.

.

.

.

.

Finish or Game Over

By Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto :*

Pair : SasuHina

Genre : Romance & Adventure (maybe)

Rate : T

Warning : OOC, AU, kesalahan kata akibat tak adanya pengecekan ulang yang serius, atau hal-hal lain yang mungkin tidak reader suka.

Summary : Awal mula terjadi masalah perkembangan dunia. Dua manusia berbeda gender ini terpaksa ikut masuk untuk merubah takdir. Mempertaruhkan semua untuk meraih 'FINISH' dan menghindari 'GAME OVER' dengan sebuah kekuatan yang bernama 'CINTA'. / Fic ini saya persembahkan untuk event #IndigoRose :-D /

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Tik

Suara ketikan komputer terdengar jelas di ruang sempit itu. Dua sosok berbeda gender ini nampak sibuk dengan aksinya masing-masing.

Pria sibuk mengetik di komputer dengan sekali-kali menyeruput kopi di sampingnya. Sedangkan si wanita terlihat mengeluarkan baju-baju dalam koper itu dan menaruhnya ke lemari.

Pria itu berwajah datar dan terlihat dingin, tetapi jangan kira kalau dia itu robot. Melainkan ia manusia.

Sedang wanita yang sedari tadi melakukan pekerjaan menata baju secara manual. Dan seperti tak kenal lelah itu juga bukan robot. Melainkan dia juga manusia.

Mereka sama-sama manusia. Mungkin jika ini di zaman dulu, hal ini terlihat wajar dan biasa-biasa saja. Tapi jika di zaman ini sungguh luar biasa.

Semua dengan robot idaman, lalu ini apa?

Karena cinta kah?

Mungkin bisa dibilang iya.

Perlu kalian tahu kalau sebenarnya yang dimaksud 1% penduduk tidak menggunakan robot. Adalah mereka dan mungkin ada lagi, yah tetapi sekarang yang tersisa hanya ada mereka.

Mereka tak mau melakukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh orang lainnya, hanya bergantung pada robot. Mereka melakukan semua mandiri, bahkan rela berpindah-pindah ke apartement baru juga bukan hal yang masalah.

"Sasuke-kun berhentilah menatap layar itu, bisa-bisa minusmu bertambah." Suara wanita lembut terdengar pelan.

"Hn." Jawab pria dengan dua konsonan.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, kau mirip sekali dengan robot." Suaranya mencicit hampir tak terdengar. Mungkin takut jika pria bernama Sasuke itu tersinggung atas ucapannya.

Diam, yah respon yang wajar karena ia sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu.

Tit—

Bunyi tombol mematikan komputer membuat wanita itu mendongak.

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu Hinata." Sasuke berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Hinata.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Jawab Hinata dengan perasaan gugup di dadanya.

"Aku mencintaimu." Pelukan hangat dari tubuh kekar itu diterima Hinata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Jawab Hinata sambil membalas pelukan itu.

Mungkin ini yang bisa dibilang perasaan yang tidak bisa dimilikki robot.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana dengan hasilnya?"

"Tidak ada perubahan." Memperlihatkan layar komputer bertuliskan 'GAME OVER'.

Jangan kira Sasuke sedang enak main game, dan karena tidak menang ya game over.

Itu salah, karena mereka sedang mencoba untuk menghentikan laju robot itu. Semua robot itu akan mati jika jaringan penghubungnya mati bukan.

Tapi sia-sia saja Sasuke sudah berusaha mengetik semua hal yang berhubungan dengan pertanyaan di komputernya. Ia selalu berhasil menjawabnya dengan baik, namun saat pertanyaan terakhir muncul.

Ia tak bisa menjawabnya dengan baik. Dan selalu berakhir dengan kata Game Over.

Dan dibawahnya terdapat angka 3.

"L-lalu bagaimana Sasuke-kun." Raut horror terlihat jelas dari Hinata.

"Jangan takut Hinata." Ucap Sasuke mengelus pucuk rambut Hinata.

"T-tap—"

Ciuman di sudut bibirnya— atau bisa dikatakan hanya kecupan singkat itu membuat Hinata bungkam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ada aku Hinata."

3 kata itu membuat air mata Hinata meleleh dan berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Menumpahkan semua keluh kesah yang membebani fikirannya.

.

.

Flashback ON

.

.

Pada akhir abad ke-21 menuju k-22

/

/

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan anak muda?" Ucapnya dengan berat sarat akan kemarahan.

"Saya hanya ingin negara ini maju."

"Dengan menciptakan hal bodoh dan menghentikan laju kelahiran anak cucu kita nanti ha!"

Pukpuk— Tepukan halus dari orang di sampingnya membuatnya sedikit mengendurkan urat kemarahannya.

"Sudah Hiashi-san, tak ada gunanya juga kita bicara pada Orochimaru. Dia sudah dibutakan oleh keuntungan yang ia dapatkan nanti."

"Tapi Fugaku-san—"

"Tenang saja Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san. Saya sudah memberikan penawar tentang robot itu. Bahkan itu bisa membuat semua robot mati seketika." Kata Orochimaru dengan tenang membuat Hiashi dan Fugaku kaget.

Berarti mereka masih memiliki kesempatan.

Benarkah itu?

"Dan tenang saja semua juga akan—..."

.

.

.

"SIALAAN!"

"AKU LELAH HIASHI!"

Suara bantingan dan pecahan-pecahan barang terdengar.

BRUKK

Suara dobrakan memperlihatkan kedua orang di dalam terkejut.

"Hinata." Hiashi berucap lirih.

"Sasuke." Fugaku berucap tak kalah lirih.

"Tou-san! Paman! A-ada apa ini!" Wajah Hinata panik dengan air mata bercucuran. Ia terlihat benar-benar panik melihat keadaan mereka. Yah dengan keadaan kacau ditambah benda berserakkan.

Sasuke merasa tegang dengan apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terasa kaku untuk digerakkan.

Hinata berlari mendekati mereka, namun.

KRRIIINGG—KRIIINGG

Suara di komputer membuat Hinata dan Sasuke melihat ke arah komputer itu.

Jelas saja terlihat.

Terdapat tulisan 'GAME OVER' dan terlihat angka 0 besar.

Apa maksudnya itu?

"Hiashi jelaskan pada anak-anak." Ucap Fugaku dengan nafas yang terlihat tersengal-sengal.

"Mungkin aku tidak akan menjelaskan panjang lebar. Kami sudah tidak bisa menemani kalian. Lanjutkan tentang apa yang aku dan Fugaku lakukan. Bukalah aplikasi 'GAME OVER' yang terdapat pada komputermu. Disitu ada satu cara supaya robot musnah."

"Benarkah itu?" Sasuke yang hanya diam tiba-tiba bersuara.

"T-tousan—"

"Ya —Hiashi memotong ucapan Hinata cepat— Aku sudah tidak dapat berh- uhuk- lama-lama. Nasib ada ditangan kalian. Pecahkan semua soal di aplikasi itu. Jika kalian salah menjawab, akan muncul kata 'GAME OVER' seperti yang kalian lihat di komputer itu. Jika hanya sekali tak masalah. Karena kalian memiliki nyawa 100 di komputer itu. Tapi jika kalian menghabiskan nyawa itu. Nyawa kalian juga akan hilang setelah 30 menit mendapat tulisan itu. Dan jika kalian menang semua robot akan musnah dan semua akan dapat ke- aarghh!" Hiashi memegang dadanya.

Dan—

BRUUK

Hiashi jatuh di pangkuan Hinata. Dan sekarang sudah tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

.

Flashback OFF

.

.

.

"Katakan aku mencintaimu."

"Aku mencintaimu." Jawab wanita cantik itu dengan senyum yang terlihat tulus. Namun mata itu terlihat kosong.

"Kyaa!" Teriaknya bahagia dengan robot yang baru dibelinya.

Jauh disana ada Sasuke dan Hinata berjalan berdampingan.

Sasuke memandang hal yang terjadi di depannya dengan pandangan datar.

Sedang Hinata memandang mereka miris.

"Sasuke-kun apa mereka tidak sadar kalau itu salah." Kata Hinata dengan menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Yah mereka sangat salah." Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"A-aku khawatir." Suara Hinata terdengar serak karena menahan tangisnya yang mungkin akan pecah.

"Kita akan berhasil."

"Nyawa kita tinggal satu Sasuke." Kata Hinata benar-benar lirih.

"Percayakah kau dengan kekuatan cinta Hinata."

"Eh— S-sasuke-kun."

Cup

Satu ciuman di pipi Hinata membuatnya memerah.

"Kekuatan c-cinta."

"Ya."

"I-itu d-dia Sasuke-kun. Itu jawabannya." Kata Hinata dengan suara yang terdengar bahagia.

"Ap-"

Ucapan Sasuke berhenti karena tarikan kuat tiba-tiba dari Hinata.

'Aku akhirnya mengerti Tou-san, paman!'

.

.

.

10\. Kekuatan yang dapat mengalahkan segala kekuatan?

Klik

C—I—N—T—A

Ketik Sasuke perlahan.

"Kau yakin Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke dengan keringat dingin menuruni pipinya.

"Aku yakin!"

"Tap—"

Kecupan Hinata pada sudut bibir Sasuke. Seakan deja vu atas apa yang pernah Sasuke lakukan.

Benar saja Sasuke bungkam.

"L-lakukan Sasuke-kun."

Wajah Sasuke memerah kaget dengan perlakuan Hinata yang jarang ia terima.

Tapi jangan salah, Hinata bahkan jauh lebih memerah.

Ia bingung harus meyakinkan Sasuke. Jadi ide konyol yang tiba-tiba muncul, ia lakukan tanpa pikir panjang. Ia ingin pingsan sekarang, tapi tak boleh.

.

.

—

ENTER

—

.

.

LOADING...

.

.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Sasuke dan Hinata sekarang hanya mampu bergandengan tangan melihat apa yang terjadi pada mereka selanjutnya.

.

.

Kring

Kring

Kring

.

.

Suara itu tak terdengar nyaring seperti yang terjadi pada Hiashi dan Fugaku.

Telihat di layar komputer itu.

Nyawa 0.

Namun terdapat tulisan.

'FINISH'

Mereka berhasil. Ya Sasuke dan Hinata berhasil.

Di sisi lain semua robot tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi.

Hinata menitihkan air matanya bahagia.

Dan Sasuke tak mencegah air matanya yang juga turun.

Syukurlah memang ini akan menjadi happy ending.

Tapi.

—

—

Cahaya putih

—

—

—

Menyilaukan.

—

—

.

.

.

.

"Tenang saja Hyuuga-san, Uchiha-san. Saya sudah memberikan penawar tentang robot itu. Bahkan itu bisa membuat semua robot mati seketika." Kata Orochimaru dengan tenang membuat Hiashi dan Fugaku kaget.

"Dan tenang saja semua juga akan seperti semula. Seperti tidak terjadi adanya robot. Semua akan ter-reset ulang. Bahkan kehidupan kalian akan kembali seperti sedia kala." Tambahnya dengan senyum misterius.

.

.

.

.

Pada abad ke-22

.

.

.

Aktivitas berjalan dengan lancar, banyak mobil maupun sepeda motor yang berlalu lalang.

Bekerja ke kantor.

Bekerja sambilan.

Ke sekolah.

Atau melakukan hal lain.

Di rumah megah itu terdapat suara tawa yang terdengar menyejukkan hati.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalau kau datang kesini untuk melamar putriku Fugaku-san."

"Haha. Bukan Saya Hiashi-san!" Kata Fugaku dengan tertawa hambar.

"Lalu— apa pria di sampingmu itu."

"Ya itu benar Hiashi-san. Saya Sasuke Uchiha dengan sepenuh hati akan membahagiakan putri anda, dan menjadikannya istri yang melahirkan anak-anak saya kelak." Ucap Sasuke tegas yang membuat Hiashi dan Fugaku bersemu. #ha?

"Aku merasa sudah tua saja. Aku pesan anak 10 ya Sasuke." Kata Fugaku dengan humornya yang garing.

"Jangan terlalu formal Sasuke. Hm, yang akan memutuskan adalah Hinata sendiri. Jadi— ehm. Hinata!" Seru Hiashi memanggil Hinata.

"Ya- Tou-san!" Kata seorang yang terlihat terburu-buru keluar dari kamarnya.

Mengenakan pakaian santai namun terlihat manis.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Menuruni tangga dengan cepat.

'Siapa yang datang sih?'

Setelah sampai di depan Hiashi.

"Duduklah." Menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

Hinata duduk dengan tenang.

Namun.

Saat melihat ke arah kanan.

Pria yang tak asing dalam hidupnya.

Membuatnya bersemu dan terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang kaget.

"S-sasuke-kun!" Hinata berteriak dengan menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Hm, Hai Hinata!" Kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi kalian sudah kenal." Kata Hiashi cukup kaget, karena yang ia tahu Hinata jarang ke luar rumah selain untuk sekolah.

"Haha. Berarti ini akan mudah kan. Jadi kita cepat berbesan Hyuuga-san." Kata Fugaku dengan senang.

.

.

.

.

Di taman belakang rumah Hinata dua pasang insan ini terlihat melepas rindu.

Dengan memandang tanpa melakukan gerakan sama sekali. Onyx dan Amethyst beradu pandang.

"A-aku percaya kekuatan cinta."

"Hn. Aku juga."

Hinata menubrukan tubuhnya ke Sasuke.

"Aku takut saat mendapati aku di dunia ini. Tapi aku heran bercampur senang semua sudah tidak sama seperti dulu, tidak ada robot- dan –dan aku takut karena tidak ada kau disisiku."

Sasuke mengelus surai indigo milik Hinata lembut.

"Tenang saja kita akan menikah dan kupastikan aku akan selalu ada disisimu." Ucapan Sasuke dengan hangat.

Semua yang diawali dengan kekuatan cinta. Akan berakhir finish.

Bukan Game over.

.

.

END

.

.

A/N : Ck, alur turbo.. Pingin nyumbang fic yang ringan konflik, tapi aku buat yang berat. Jadi akhirnya terkesan kayak nanggung. Tapi ya sudahlah.. Ohya aku seneng bisa nyempetin nyumbang event. Soalnya aku sebenernya lagi gak fokus buat ngelanjutin fic aku yang terlantar. Dan untuk paradise kiss kayaknya gak aku lanjutin deh soalnya banyak yang bilang kalau copas film itu gak boleh. Maaf ya untuk semua reader.. Aduhh.. Ya sudah semoga kalian gak kecewa lagi untuk membaca fic ini.

Dan untuk semua yang udah memfollow atau favorite fic atau aku sendiri.. Terimakasih banyak..

Hehe..

Mind to RnR?

Salam Rindu

Dewi Hyuuchi-Chan


End file.
